


Broken  (Yandere Seokjin x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Jin fantasizes about knife play, Mean Seokjin, Misogyny, Obsession, Obsessive Behaviour, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sexism, Stalking, Threats, Voyeurism, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, kpopyandere, sexist slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: You've finally escaped your crazy ex and are ready to start a new life, but Seokjin won't ever give up on you.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Yandere!Jin/Reader, Yandere!Kim Seokjin/Reader, Yandere!Seokjin/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	Broken  (Yandere Seokjin x Reader)

**Seokjin’s POV**

Seokjin’s eyes opened to the dreary morning. He was awake even before his alarm clock went off, as always. Through the spaces in his blinds he could see the grey clouds and the pouring rain. _Fitting_ , he thought. Jin was miserable. He’d been miserable for exactly 134 days. It was exactly 134 days ago that you’d left him.

He knew that there had been things that you’d been unhappy about. He wasn’t a stupid man. He just didn’t expect you to actually leave, especially not the way you did. You guys had had your fair share of arguments, but you still loved each other, or so he thought. But you packed as much of your stuff as you could pack into your two suitcases and left your shared apartment in the middle of the night. He’d been away on a business trip. He’d called and called and called, but when he came home, he found your phone abandoned on the nightstand beside a note.

_Dear Seokjin,_  
_There’s not much to say except I’m leaving you. I’m done with your guilt trips, manipulation, threats, and jealousy. You scare me. I’m sorry I had to do it this way but we both know that you wouldn’t have let me leave otherwise. Don’t harass my friends or family about my whereabouts. I haven’t told them where I’m going. You need serious help. Good luck with your life._  
_Sincerely, Y/N_

He’d held the note to his chest and cried himself to sleep that night. He carried it in his wallet so that it would go everywhere he went. It was the last thing he knew you’d touched, after all. He’d considered going to the police and filing a missing persons report but he knew it would be pointless. If they found you, you’d just tell them you didn’t want him to know your contact information and that would be the end of that. He had, of course, hired a private investigator to track your whereabouts, but there was no luck with that so far. You’d done a good job of disappearing. You were so smart, he loved that about you. He also hated that about you.

Seokjin got up out of bed and started getting ready for another miserable work day without you. He was working longer hours lately, trying to keep you off his mind. The only thing that was keeping him from ending it all was the fact that he knew that he’d see you and you two would be together again, eventually. Hopefully sooner than later. No matter how good you were at hiding, he had faith in the fact that there was a force much stronger than anything you two could understand that would bring you back together. Fate. He just had to be patient. He wasn’t typically a patient man, but he’d do it for you. He could do anything for you.

***

**Y/N’s POV**

You were getting ready for work in the bathroom of the dingy little house you’d rented, hours away from your old life in Seoul. It was all you could afford on the meagre savings that you’d had. And your new job as a receptionist at a beauty salon wasn’t exactly high paying, but it was the only job that when you’d asked to be paid in cash, they’d agreed without hesitation. You had taken as much money out of your savings account as possible to fund your great escape, but as Seokjin monitored that account, you weren’t able to take out a significant amount without arousing suspicion. He was always suspicious. Although perhaps this time he would’ve had been right to be.

You’d left Seokjin months ago. About four months. Time went by faster without him, the days blended together. You weren’t on edge the way you used to be, constantly terrified of saying the wrong thing, making the wrong move. You were, however, scared that he’d find you. Every time you spotted a broad-shouldered, small-waisted man out of the corner of your eye, terror would seize you until you realised it wasn’t him.

You had loved Seokjin at some point. You’d fallen deep and because of that had put up with a lot. When you two had met three years ago, he seemed perfect in every way. You’d been young and naïve _. If something seems too good to be true, it probably is_ , your mother had always said. But your mother was a bitter, old woman. She’d had an arranged marriage to your father. She didn’t understand being young and in love. She didn’t understand the way Seokjin could ignite passion in you that you didn’t know existed. He made you feel like you were the only thing that mattered. Were you selfish to want that?

Being loved by Seokjin made you feel truly alive for the first time in your life. Yes, he was overbearing from the beginning, but wasn’t that what love was supposed to be? He was wealthy, successful, and extremely handsome, and he had fallen for you. He made you feel like being desired by him was an accomplishment, like you’d won a competition. You didn’t have low self-esteem. You knew that you were cute. You had a certain charm that men seemed to find appealing. But meeting Kim Seokjin threw you off your game.

He showed his true colours soon enough, though. His jealousy and his possessiveness were two qualities that drove you crazy. He insisted you be in almost constant contact with him. Not answering a FaceTime call would result in explosive arguments and accusations of cheating. If you two went anywhere together and another man’s eyes lingered on you too long, he’d throw a jealous fit. You started dressing more conservatively, covering up more, just as an attempt not to draw attention to yourself.

He used to make you take a picture of the clock at work every time you clocked out late so that he could trust that you weren’t lying about where you were. There were also a few times that you’d caught him following you when you went out with your friends. Those fights were the worst. Jin claimed it wasn’t his fault, that women had cheated on him in the past and now he had trust issues. You tried to be understanding, you really did. But you knew what was happening wasn’t right. Love wasn’t supposed to be this hard, was it?

You finished getting dressed for work and looked at your appearance in the mirror. You were still carrying a part of Seokjin with you. The baggy sweaters you had taken to wearing were doing a good job at hiding your swollen, pregnant belly. Your bump was still quite small, thankfully. You hadn’t told your employer at the time of your interview that you were pregnant, and you wanted to delay the news as much as possible, fearing you’d be let go.

Discovering you were pregnant had been the catalyst for you to finally leave Seokjin. You were terrified of the reaction he’d have if he found out you were expecting. Knowing him, he’d probably force you to get rid of it. Seokjin’s need for your love and affection was all-encompassing. There was no way he’d share your love with another living being. He’d once bought you a kitten for your birthday and had then given it away a few days later when he decided that you loved it more than you loved him. _I just want you all to myself, Y/N, why is that so bad?_ He had said to you when you questioned him about it. You had thought of making the choice to have an abortion, but once you got to the clinic you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. It just wasn’t the right choice for you, personally. You wanted to keep this baby and keep it far away from Jin. You needed to give your child a normal chance at life.

***

**Seokjin’s POV**

Seokjin was sitting at a bar with his friend Namjoon. There was no denying it. He was incredibly lonely. He missed you so much it was eating him up from the inside out. He had had another talk with the private investigator he’d hired to find you and still no luck. _Useless bastard._ He decided to drown his sorrows in some overpriced whisky. He scanned the room, taking in all the unfamiliar faces. This was a habit of his now, as though you were going to pop up right next to him.

“She’s cute. And she’s checking you out,” Namjoon remarked, gesturing to a woman at the other end of the bar.

Seokjin looked up and met the gaze of the woman Namjoon was referring to. She gave him a small smile. She was cute. But she wasn’t you. He snorted, “No thanks.”

“Come on man, just because you’re still pining over Y/N, doesn’t mean you have to be a fucking monk.”

Seokjin was silent. He wasn’t going to dignify what Namjoon was saying with a response. He wasn’t pining over you. He knew you would be his. He was simply waiting for fate to bring you back to him.

“Maybe you just need to get over her, you know? It’s been months. She wasn’t that special.”

Still, Jin said nothing. Like Namjoon would ever understand true love. The guy who stuck his dick in any and every woman who had her legs spread. He’d never even been in a proper relationship and had no interest in doing so. It disgusted Jin.

“She’s probably moved on. Wasn’t she kind of a slut? Didn’t she fuck you the first night you met her? I bet you she’s riding some other guy’s dick as we speak.”

That made Seokjin snap, “Shut the fuck up.”

Namjoon was wrong. It wasn’t’t fucking. It was making love. It was always making love when it was you, even from the first time. Even when you hadn’t known it. And of course, it had occurred to Seokjin that you could be having sex with other men, it just wasn’t something he dwelled on. The thought of it was too revolting, too hideous. Thinking about it could make him do something stupid, and he couldn’t afford to be stupid right now. He needed to keep his head on straight if he was going to find you.

Namjoon sighed, “Fine. But, still. You need to get laid, hyung. You can wait for her to come back and still have some fun while she’s gone.”

Maybe Namjoon was right. Seokjin didn’t need to feel guilty, right? He was lonely. And you were gone. You two _were_ technically broken up, as much as he hated to admit it, even to himself. And even though Seokjin wanted to remain faithful to you, he was tired of his own hand. These past four months had been the longest he’d gone without sex in his life. _Please forgive me for what I’m about to do, Y/N,_ he thought to himself, like a little prayer.

The next thing he knew, he and the woman were in the handicapped bathroom of the bar, sloppily making out, their hands all over each other, tongues down each other’s throats. What was her name? Lia? Lily? Not that it mattered. She was nothing like you, and that was a good thing. It made him feel less guilty. She didn’t kiss him like you, she didn’t smell like you, and she didn’t touch him the way you did. He grabbed her legs and sat her down on the bathroom sink, standing between them. She reached down and undid his pants swiftly, reaching in to grab his cock. It was still soft. _Shit_. He reached into his pants and tried giving it a few strokes, hoping to help it along. Nothing.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, not unkindly.

“No…just, show me your tits.”

She complied, pulling the straps of her dress off her shoulders and down under her breasts. Seokjin grabbed them, kneading them in his hands. He felt nothing. He even took one of her nipples in his mouth, giving it a gentle suck, grazing it with his teeth, something he loved doing to you. Still nothing. Not a stir. It was like he was numb down there.

The woman seemed to understand what was going on and wanted to help, “Hey, it’s okay. Maybe I could –“

“No. Forget it. You’re just not hot enough,” he cut her off. Embarrassment burned at his cheeks. He did his pants back up as fast as he could, while she pulled her dress back up. Right as she exited the restroom, she turned around to say one last thing to him.

“Good luck with your limp dick, asshole.”

He left the bar and started walking home, not bothering to tell Namjoon. He was eager to put some physical distance between himself and what had just occurred. _Fucking bitch,_ he thought. He wasn’t mad at the woman at the bar, no, he was fucking furious with you. You did this to him. You ruined him. You made him look like an impotent fool. And, worst of all, you _made him_ almost be unfaithful to you. You ruined him and then you had the audacity to leave him. All he ever did was love you. _Selfish fucking cunt._ Who does that to someone? He gave you everything a person could possibly want and you still weren’t satisfied. He loved you so, so much.

He was going to find you. And he was going to break you.

***

Seokjin slept in late and woke up the next afternoon with a raging hard on. _Great,_ he thought. This wasn’t unusual when he dreamt about you but the violent behaviour he had exhibited in the dream was. It disturbed him a little. He thought about the dream, the one that was responsible for the current state that he was in. In it, your naked figure was lying beneath him, pretty as a picture, looking so tiny caged under his massive shoulders. And him, with a knife in his hand delicately slicing pretty patterns into your skin. Red was always your best colour. You were tied up, screaming and sobbing, begging him to stop and he would, eventually.

He thought about that dream as he pleasured himself. He wanted to hurt you. He really wanted to fucking hurt you. He wanted to watch you scream and cry and beg for mercy and then grant you it the way only he could. He came when he thought of you on your knees for him, tears running down your pretty face, blood running down the length of your body, his cock in your mouth.

This was new. Sure, he’d fantasized about hurting you before, but not so graphically and he’d never gotten off to it. Was there something wrong with him? Should he be worried? _No._ No, this was your fault. You deserved this. You were the monster, not him. Surely it was normal to want to hurt someone who’d been so cruel to him, right?

Jin’s phone buzzed on the nightstand and he looked at the name that popped up. _Namjoon._ He probably wanted to know why Jin disappeared last night. He put the phone back down and let it go to voicemail. He couldn’t deal with Namjoon today. As soon as it had stopped, however, it started buzzing again. It was him again. Irritated, Seokjin answered the phone.

“What?”

“Dude…I think I found her.”

This had Jin’s attention. He sat up and threw the covers off himself. “Wait, what? Where is she? How?”

“I’m in Daegu visiting a friend and I just saw her through the window of a salon. I think she’s working there as a receptionist. It was completely random. Fuck, maybe you were right about that fate shit after all.”

“It was her? You know it was her?” Jin asked, frantically.

“Yeah…I mean, as sure as I can be.”

“Did she see you?”

“I don’t think so, no.”

“Fucking hell, Namjoon, you finally did something useful for once in your goddamn life.”

Namjoon laughed, “Yeah. I’ll text you the info.” He hung up.

***

A week later, Seokjin was standing outside your house. Earlier that day he’d gone to the salon that Namjoon had told him about and he saw you in the flesh for the first time in months. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest. He didn’t go inside, of course, but he had watched you from the outside through the window, sat in a car you wouldn’t recognize with fully tinted windows.

He knew your address already so he didn’t need to follow you home right after work. He’d gotten the barely competent PI he’d hired to travel to Daegu earlier in the week and follow you home from your workplace.

It was dark. And you, thankfully, still had that habit of never closing your fucking blinds. A habit that Seokjin had corrected but it seemed you had gone back to your old ways once you shook him off. You had once claimed to him that closing the blinds made you feel like you were trapped in a box. He thought that perhaps you just enjoyed being seen.

All the lights in the house were on and he could see you easily. He watched you, swanning about your shitty little house _, it’s practically a shack_ , like you didn’t have a care in the world. Like you hadn’t cut his fucking heart out. He was getting angrier by the second. And you were absolutely glowing. You had no business being so beautiful if it wasn’t going to be for him. How he longed to cut up that pretty face of yours, to make it impossible for anybody but him to love you.

He watched you turning off most of the lights, then doing your nightly routine and getting into bed, grabbing a book off your nightstand to read. You read for 15 minutes, as you always did, and then turned off the lamp.

He waited about an hour to make sure you were fully asleep. Now was the time. Seokjin was almost giddy with excitement. He was going to get to touch you again, finally. He went to your back door and pulled the large knife out of his backpack and pulled off the cover. He slid the knife between the door and the frame, jiggling it a bit, before he was able to push it open quite easily. There was no alarm system to worry about, he had had that checked. He walked into your place and was suddenly overwhelmed. The whole place smelled like you, an odd mix of baby powder and cinnamon. He missed that smell so much, it had faded from your pillow long ago. It was almost enough to make him buckle. But he had come here for a reason.

It was easy enough to make his way around the house with the streetlights outside slightly illuminating the indoors. He made his way to your bedroom, listening to your soft breathing. Yes, you were definitely asleep. The bedroom door was open and he stepped inside. There you were, barely five feet away from him, clad in only an oversized t-shirt and sleeping shorts, one leg outside of your blanket. He could’ve pounced on you at that second but he wanted to take in the sight of you. He wanted a snapshot in his mind of your natural perfection before he fucking destroyed you.

When he was ready, he stepped closer to the bed and to you. He set his backpack down on the floor, gently. He looked over your sleeping figure. You didn’t even stir. It annoyed Jin. Shouldn’t you have been able to detect his presence by now? Why were you so relaxed? You’d always slept so fitfully when you were sleeping next to him.

He put his hand over your mouth and your eyes snapped open. Right away you started kicking and thrashing and trying to scream. Seokjin got on top of you, one hand still on your mouth, he used the other to turn on the lamp that was on the nightstand. Light flooded the room and your eyes filled with recognition. You froze, your screams suddenly dying in your throat.

Jin smirked, “Found you,” he said, in a sing-song voice.

**Y/N’s POV**

You whimpered in fear under his hand. How had this happened? You’d covered all your bases, you were sure of it.

“Now you’re going to listen to me. I’m going to remove my hand from your mouth and you’re not going to scream or yell, okay, baby?”

You nodded as best you could.

He removed his hand and once again you let out the tiniest whimper. His eyes darkened, “Careful.” He pulled some rope out of the backpack that he had set down beside him and immediately began tying your wrists together and then attaching them to the headboard.

“Jin, please…”

He stopped, looking right into your eyes, “You only speak when I say you can. Understood?”

Again, you nodded.

When he was finished, he sat for a second, looking you over. “Baby, I missed you so much.” He gave you a surprisingly tender kiss on the cheek. “We’re going to have so much fun…well, _I_ am.”

He reached into his bag and pulled a knife out.

As soon as you saw it, you panicked. You screamed and cried, “No, Jin! Please, no! I –“

He was on you in a flash, holding the knife to your throat, his hand over your mouth once again. “What the fuck did I say about only speaking when I said you could?”

You quieted down, your eyes filling with tears.

“Besides, I’m not going to kill you,” he said, tracing the knife back and forth over your throat, his hand still covering your mouth, “I love you. But I need to fix your mistakes. Think of it like a purification ritual. You hurt me, and now I need to hurt you. I’m cleansing you of your sins.”

Your eyes were wide and panicked. _What the fuck._

“I should probably put some tape over that pretty mouth of yours though. As much as I love making you scream, we wouldn’t want to wake the neighbours.”

He removed his hand for a second to grab the duct tape from his bag.

“No, Jin, please! I’m - I’m pregnant!” You said, terrified and desperate, trying anything to get out of his sick little plan for you.

Jin froze. He looked to be in absolute shock. “What? Who –“

“It’s yours! I swear to god, it’s yours!” You cut him off, anticipating his next question.

“No. No, I don’t believe you. You’re lying about being pregnant to get out of this.” He said, but he looked unsure. He swallowed and you could see his Adam’s Apple bob in his throat.

“I swear. You can check in the medicine cabinet. I have prenatal vitamins in there. And – and I have the picture. The sonogram? Of the baby? It’s in the top drawer of my dresser.”

Jin looked at you suspiciously. “Fine, I’ll check. But if you’re lying to me, this is going to go even worse for you,” he said, pointing at you with the knife.

He checked that your wrists were securely tied to the headboard before he got up off of you. He walked over to the dresser, placed the knife on top, and pulled open the top drawer. “I don’t see any pictures in here.”

“It’s under the shoebox.”

Jin lifted the shoebox that you used to keep your few items of jewelry in out of the dresser and placed it on top of it. Sure enough, there was a sonogram underneath it. He picked up, examining it intensely, even holding it up to the light as if to determine a fake. Once he was satisfied with its legitimacy, he let out a soft, “Holy shit.”

His face was completely expressionless before he let out another “Holy shit!” and broke into a huge grin. “That’s our baby! We’re going to have a baby! Fuck, this is amazing! Is it a boy or a girl? Do you know?” Jin asked you, eyes wide in wonder.

“Um, no, I don’t. My mother always said it was bad luck to know the sex of the baby before it’s born.” You shifted uncomfortably. You were unnerved by his reaction. He looked thrilled, like he’d just gotten the best news of his life. It was almost scarier than if he’d been angry.

“How far along are you?”

“Five months. Ish.”

“Did…did you know before you left that you were pregnant?”

You could sense that this was a sensitive question for him, and you were tempted to lie. But he knew you too well, he’d be able to detect your deceit right away. “Yes,” you said, your voice small.

“Wait, so you left me all alone and you took our baby with you?” He said, slowly, as if trying to process everything.

You didn’t know how to answer without making him more upset and more likely to lose his temper. “It wasn’t like that, Jinnie, please, I was so scared.” Your eyes filled with tears.

“Don’t you fucking _Jinnie_ me,” his words were filled with malice but there was also a sadness to them, like he was trying to hold back tears as well. “I want us to be a proper family. I thought you would want that too,” he said it so pitifully, it almost broke your heart a bit.

“Seokjin, we’re not good together,” you said, nervously. “Isn’t that obvious? I mean, I’m tied to a bed here.” You hoped maybe pointing out the absurdity of the situation to him might make see your point.

Jin was unamused. He straightened up, the sadness wiped away from his handsome features. “You’re not taking my kid away from me, Y/N. I won’t let you. I’ll fight you on this. Think about it. What judge would even award you custody? You barely make minimum wage and you’re living in a goddamn shack. Not to mention your history of mental illness,” he said, cruelly, alluding to the fact that you’d been on anxiety medication in the past. “You can barely take care of yourself, let alone a baby. You’ll be lucky for weekly visitation when I’m through with you.”

You knew he was right, but you weren’t going to admit that to him. “But –“

“ _But_ both of us could raise this baby together,” he said, cutting you off. He sat beside you on the bed, “I love you and so I’ll forget this little disappearing act. We’ll get married and I’ll work and you can stay at home and raise our child. I make more than enough to provide for the both of you. This is perfect. This baby…it’s a bond of blood that’ll tie us together forever. Fate.”

So that’s why he was so happy about the pregnancy. You should’ve known. It was just another way for him to have authority over you. But what choice did you have? It wasn’t just a threat. You knew that Jin would fight for custody and win. If for no other reason than to hurt you. And you couldn’t allow your child to be raised by a monster like Jin all alone. You were the only chance it would have to be properly loved.

“O-okay,” you said conceding defeat. It killed you to do so, to hand your life to the sick man in front of you but you could see no other options.

Jin was elated. He untied your wrists and held both of your hands in his, kissing your knuckles. “Let’s make love. I want to make love to you as the mother of my child…as – as my fiancée.”

It wasn’t a question and that’s why he hadn’t phrased it as one. He wanted to make sure you knew your place and your duty, to reclaim ownership over you. If you refused, he’d do it anyway. He wanted to make sure you were completely broken and obedient.

Even knowing all this, you couldn’t stop your protests, “No, Jinnie, please, not right now, okay? I don’t want to.”

Seokjin looked irritated, “This is the least you can do for me, Y/N.”

He slipped off his shoes and pulled his shirt off over his head, getting on top of you again. He kissed you on the mouth, softly at first, and then deeper. You didn’t dare fight him as you knew it would only prolong your torture. You didn’t return the kiss, but he didn’t seem to care. He lifted your shirt up over your stomach, pausing when he saw the slight swell of your belly for the first time.

“Whoa,” he said, looking at your belly, then to your face, then back again. He looked overjoyed. He moved down and kissed it a few times, running a hand over it. You laid there, frozen, hoping it would be over soon, cursing yourself and every god you could think of for making you end up here.

He pulled your top up over your breasts, kissing and sucking little bruises on to them. To your horror, you could feel your body actually becoming aroused at these actions. These pregnancy hormones were likely to blame, along with the fact that Jin just knew your body so well.

Jin sat back on his heels. He tugged at your sleeping shorts, pulling them down off your legs, along with your panties, letting it all drop to the floor. You didn’t resist.

“Fuck,” Jin said, taking you in, “Fuck, I wanted to take my time with you, but I don’t think I can.” He lifted your knees and spread your legs, staring right at your cunt. “God, I missed this pussy so much.” He said, touching you. Feeling your growing wetness, he smirked, “You’re ready for me already, huh? I guess you missed me too.” He opened his jeans up, moved them down a little and pulled out his hard cock. He lined it up with your entrance, pushing it in quicker than he had intended to. He groaned loudly. You whimpered in pain, not used to his size after so long.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he said, smoothing your hair and placing soft kisses on your forehead as he thrusted slowly. The tenderness of these gestures was in stark contrast to the horrendous reality of what he was doing to you, “You can take it, yeah? It’s not like you haven’t before.”

He was moving in and out of you faster now, snapping his hips at the perfect pace to bring you both closer to your climaxes. You hated your body for betraying you like this. He was holding himself up on his muscular arms looking down on you, his brow shining slightly with sweat.

You looked away, unable to bear the sight of him, but Jin grabbed your jaw and made you face him again, gently, “No, pretty girl. I need you to look at me. I’ve waited too long for this.”

You looked at him with tears in your eyes but Seokjin seemed unaffected by this.

Seokjin removed his hand from your jaw and moved it down to your clit, working it deftly. He was too good at this and your body was so responsive to his touch. You could feel your orgasm approaching and you tried to hold it back. _No, no, no._ You didn’t think you could bear the humiliation of cumming for him.

“Please…please don’t make me cum, Jin,” you asked, your voice small. “Do what you want to me but please don’t make me cum.”

This was different. Usually, you had to beg him to let you cum. He loved bringing you to the edge just to deny you over and over until you were practically crying. You knew that your request was pointless, but you couldn’t stop yourself, hoping there was a shred of decency within him that you could appeal to.

“I’m not making you do anything, sweetheart. Your body is responding to me the way it wants to. How it’s _supposed_ to. You can’t fight it.”

You continued your protests, trying your best to stop the inevitable, “No, no, I can’t! Please, I don’t want to!” You were sobbing, trying to push his hand away to get his fingers off your clit.

But you failed. You came on his cock, back arching, your walls clenching around him. He came soon after, inside you, like he always insisted on doing. You could feel his cum like a weight inside your pussy and you wanted to claw it out. Humiliation burned at every inch of your body. You wanted to die.

He laid down beside you, panting lightly, “That was incredible. I love you so much, Y/N.” You were laying there like a broken doll. “Say it back,” he urged, his tone serious.

You looked at him, your eyes empty, “I love you, too.”

“And?”

You said nothing. You were numb.

“Don’t you think I deserve an apology? For all you put me through?”

“I’m sorry,” you said, monotonously.

He sighed, pulling you closer to him and placing a kiss on your temple.

“You’re not. But you will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovelys 💛 feedback is appreciated!


End file.
